1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a digital display system, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system implementing a wide angle viewing for digital device/system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs), for example, display image information using electro-optical properties of liquid crystal injected into a liquid crystal panel, and have been found to have various advantages over conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, such as being lighter in weight, smaller in size, lower in power consumption, etc. Due to such advantages, liquid crystal displays have been applied to a wide range of industrial fields, including computers, electrical devices, and information communications technology, and have been used for a wide variety of applications, such as for portable computers, desktop computer monitors, monitors of high-quality image display devices, mobile media players, personal data assistant, mobile phones, etc.
Here, in this example, liquid crystal molecules injected into a liquid crystal panel have different birefringent indices in long and short axis directions, resulting in differences in the refractive index of light depending on from which vantage the LCD is viewed. That is, due to the differences in the polarization state variation ratio varying while linearly polarized light passes through a liquid crystal layer, a change in a contrast ratio or gray inversion may occur due to the viewing angle of the LCD. Accordingly, color sensitivity may vary depending on the viewing angle, which causes the viewing angle for such LCDs to be restricted. This may make LCDs less suitable for applications permitting tilt-based control. For example, according to one or more embodiments of the present invention, tilt-based control applications have been categorized as technologies controlling the function of a device based on a result of a sensing of a change in the pose of the device.
Various conventional techniques have been used to enlarge the viewing angle of a liquid crystal display, including an optical compensation film mode where a phase difference due to birefringence of light beams, caused by tilted liquid crystal molecules, is compensated for by using an optical compensatory sheet, a multi-domain alignment mode, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode, a VA (Vertical Alignment) mode, an OCB (Optically Compensated Bend) mode, etc.
However, these conventional techniques are plagued by a variety of problems, including additional manufacturing costs due to required changes in design, production processes, and equipment of the liquid crystal display to implement the same.